My first story
by RedheadGirl98
Summary: This is a story based off of one of my old DnD plays. Well, the first part is. The next part is from myself. THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, AND SEXUAL CONTENT!


"We were going to the city to shop for stuff; me, Mommy, and Daddy. It was an open wagon, with Daddy driving and me and Mommy in the back. I was getting a little tired, so I laid down to take a nap. Looking up, I saw Mister Moon gazing down at me. He was surrounded by all the pretty stars in the sky. The wagon stopped. I saw the starts shimmering at me. Daddy was talking to a man outside the wagon. The stars seemed to be saying hello. I heard a weird sound, like metal on leather, followed by a slicing sound and a thud. I waved at the stars and Mister Moon. Mommy got out to see what was going on. She screamed. Out of curiosity, I followed her. I saw the man Daddy was talking to. He had a big, shiny stick in his hand. Daddy was lying against the side of the wagon, jelly on his chest and coming out of his mouth. The man stepped toward Mommy and she stepped back. "He grabbed her and drew a line on her neck with his stick. The jelly came out, and Mommy fell to the ground. he pointed at the wagon, and it fell apart. One of the wooden shards scrapped against my arm, and I cried out. The man looked over at me. He took a step at me. I grabbed the pointy wagon shard and pointed it at him out of instinct. He took a step back. The smile grew wide, the laugh grew loud. I walked over to him slowly. The smile was wide, the laugh was loud. He tripped on a tree root and fell. The smile was wide, the laugh was loud. I put the pointy end of the stick on his chest and pushed. The smile was wide, the laugh was loud. The metal-smelling jelly came out all over my dress. The smile was wide, the laugh was loud. I looked at his face; he looked terrified. The smile was wide, the laugh was loud. I fell to my knees and looked up. Mister Moon and all his stars were shinning down on me. The smile was wide, the laugh was loud. I began to tear up, then cry. I cried so hard. My smile was wide, my laugh was loud."

"Why were you laughing?" asked Sister Belona.

I looked her in the eyes. She seemed to be a little frightened.

"I don't know," I told her. "It just all seemed so terribly funny."

She gave me a shocked look, as if she were wondering from what horrible place a girl like me could have come from.

"And how old were you when this happened?"

"I was three."

"And how old are you now?"

"Nineteen."

"I see. I'm going to have to talk to Father Daniel about this."

She got up and left me alone. I could hear her talking with Father Daniel. They were saying something about an asylum, and if I was too young for it or not. After a little argument, the two entered the room.

"Hello," said Father Daniel.

"Hello, Father."

"What is this you told Sister Belona?"

"I've told the story a hundred times."

"Once more, if you could."

I'm a little annoyed, but I tell the story again. Once I'm finished, Father Daniel has the same horrified look Sister Belona did.

"I'm very surprised by all this," He finally said. "I wouldn't think a three-year-old girl would be able to kill a full grown man."

"Well, I did," I get up and motion to the door. "Can I go now?"

"In a bit. Sister, would you leave us?"

Sister Belona looks at him strangely. She hesitates, but complies. Father Daniel looks me up and down. He motions for me to follow him. I didn't want to be here any longer than I had to, so I follow. He leads me to the confession booth and motions for me to enter. I'm a little curious, but I obey. He enters his end.

"So, may I have your word that what happens in here will not be told to anyone?" He asks.

"Uh, sure," I say. "But, why-"

He cuts me off. "And you have my word that I won't tell anyone either."

"Ok, but-"

Suddenly, the divider opens, and he shoves me against the wall. He pins my arms to the wall with one hand, and removes his robes with the other. They drop to the floor, and his hard cock is right in front of me. I'm shocked, so much so that I cannot move. He spins me around, with my arms now behind my back. He takes off my pants and rubs his cock on my clit. I feel my panties fall to the ground and his cock enters my ass. It hurts, but I can't help but thinks it fells good. He removes my jacket, then my shirt, then my bra. My tits tingle in the cold. His cock rams my ass hard. I have had quite enough of this, so I bring my foot down on his. He yells, and backs away.

"What's your problem?" He asks.

"What's MY problem? You just fucking raped me!"

I see the look on his face, and it scares me.

"You say that like I'm not done."

He rushes me, slapping me in the face hard. I fall to the ground and feel his hands around my neck. I can't breathe. His cock is in my pussy now. I'm gasping for air, and I feel myself dying. Even so, he continues to fuck me. The smile on his face grows wide. My eyesight begins to fade. I feel my hand collide with something, and suddenly I can breathe. My eyesight returning, I look to see him covering his face, blood trickling between his fingers. He looks up at me. A large cut is on his forehead. I am filled with rage. I jump on him, my hands around his neck. He tries to fight back, but I'm stronger than him. He grabs my tits, and I twist my wrists. I hear a loud crack, and he falls limp. Slowly, I remove my hands from his crooked neck. I see the light slowly leave his eyes. I'm breathing heavily. I quickly put my clothes back on and leave the booth. I run out of the chapel, tears streaming down my cheeks.

End


End file.
